


Broken Bonds Mended

by Bullwinkle12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullwinkle12/pseuds/Bullwinkle12
Summary: Eren Jaeger is taken away from the scouts after he transforms and loses control, Even though he didn’t hurt anyone or anything but the titans. Eren loses his trust in the Scouts, because of what the MP did to him, and they are trying to gain it back. Once they kinda gain Eren’s trust back...someone tries to kill Eren.  Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan. And I’m sorry about the bad summary.Trigger Warning!There is mentions of self harm and attempted suicide in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren found himself being yelled at, they were telling him to back down. “He’s lost it corporal!” Was what Eren heard when he finally came to his senses. ‘Who lost what?’’ Eren thought. Eren saw Corporal Levi slowly walking up to him. Eren let out a small whimper, and knelt down. “Eren, are you in control?” He asked, Eren nodded. ‘When had I lost it?’ he thought. “Alright Eren that’s enough,” Corporal Levi said as he noticed Eren looked like he was exhausted. Seeing it as the boy was struggling Levi had to cut him out of his titan form. Eren ended up passing out and Levi had carried him to his ‘room’ in the dungeon. 

Eren’s POV  
I had been woken from my sleep by lots of noise. “We have been ordered to take the shifter into our custody,” I heard. Then the door to my room was slammed open and I was being pushed to the ground. “You didn’t have to do that, he would have cooperated with you, and I don’t understand why you are taking him in anyway,” I heard the cool voice of Corporal Levi. “Just taking precautionary measures, besides you scouts have gotten too close to the titan, who’s to say that you could actually kill him if you needed to,” Came a gruff response. “What’s going on?” I piped in, I could feel everyone’s eyes on me. I was answered with a very hard kick to the stomach. “What the hell! That was uncalled for!” Levi yelled. “We are taking him and that’s final!” the one who’d been arguing with Levi in the first place had yelled back. I felt myself forcefully being grabbed and forced to walk. 

Day one of being captured Eren’s POV  
They had thrown me into a cell. I was locked up and told to not make a sound. “I don’t know why we were the ones who have to watch it, not like it can go anywhere,” One of the MP’s said. “Yeah, It’s just going to cause us all problems,” Another voice piped in. “Why am I here?” I asked. That gained me a punch to the face. I almost passed out from the pain. 

Same day Levi’s POV  
Eren’s court date wasn’t for another three weeks. Goddamn it! Why couldn’t I have kept them from taking Eren, Why did I let them. Erwin says that it’s not my fault, but I think it is. If I had done something, anything to keep them from taking Eren. This is not good, I have a bad feeling about this. It’s going to be a long three weeks. 

 

A week later Eren’s POV  
I haven’t had much food, or water. I’m really hungry, but when I say something about it I get kicked, or punched. So I’ve learned to keep quiet. I guess today the MP were feeling really against me because they beat me relentlessly. I didn’t know what else to do, so I just stood there taking blow after blow after blow. I started to fear others. I would flinch on instinct when they came near me. I just wish it would all end...


	2. Chapter 2

No POV

Eren was practically being dragged into the courtroom, he looked like shit. He had cuts and bruises, and he was trembling all the way. The scouts wondered what the Military Police did to Eren. After they won custody of Eren, he passed out, worrying the scouts even more. They took the unconscious boy and laid him on a bed and started cleaning his wounds…..well until he woke up and started freaking out.

“Jaeger, what the-” Levi was cut off when he heard the normally strong minded and idiotic boy whimper, he softened his tone, but only for this one time. “Eren what’s wrong?” Levi asked the trembling boy. Eren only backed away further. Levi was now confused.

Eren started to hyperventilate.

“Eren, calm down you will be fine,” Levi said, putting a hand on Eren’s shoulder. 

“NO, don’t touch me!” Eren yelled slapping Levi’s hand away. Levi knew about Eren’s state of mind so he let it pass. 

“Eren, I’m not going to hurt you,” He said softly. Eren ignored, Levi pressed on. “Eren,” levi said, the trembling boy looked up. “Have I or anyone else here purposefully hurt you for no reason?” He asked. Eren weakly shook his head no. Eren thought back to the time when Levi continuously beat him. But Eren knew that it was to save his life. Levi got up. “I’ll be back” he had stated. Eren decided to use this time to write out his suicide note. He just couldn’t stand it anymore. He felt like a burden to the scouts.

Dear scouts,

I can’t stand this anymore, I feel like a burden to you. If you want to know what happened to me and actually care, read on, if not, don’t bother to read. When I was in the custody of the military police, well let's just say, they beat me, worse than Levi did when you took me in the first time. I don’t know why you took me in instead of letting them kill me, but you did and I’m thankful, but I can’t stand it anymore. I’m useless because I can’t even control myself in titan form and you all are scared of me, or that’s just what I feel. Mikasa and Armin- I love you guys. Squad leaders- You guys helped me through the bad times, and I thank you. I will miss you all. I’m really sorry I couldn’t live any longer, I just can’t take it. I hate that everyday there is someone out there who hates my guts and wants me dead. I’m sorry.

-Eren Jaeger  
P.S. By the time you find this note I will probably already be dead. 

Eren put the note where they would be able to find it easily, Eren headed to the bathroom, that was conveniently in the recovery room he was in. He was trying to figure out how he was going to do this. Eren took the sharp knife and slid it across his wrists. He hissed at the pain, but he never transformed because he could ‘control’ his titan now. Black dots danced around his vision everything went black…

No POV  
Levi was holding a note and Eren in the floor lying in a pool of blood. Hanji came in. Hanji immediately set to work on Eren. Levi didn’t move a muscle, he couldn’t move, he was too shocked. 

“Vi evi LEVI!” Hanji, yelled, Levi looked up. “Help me get Eren to the medical room,” Hanji said getting Levi out of his shocked state, Levi helped her get Eren into the medical room, when they arrived the nurse there got straight to work.

5/1/2 days later, No POV

Eren woke up and saw Levi sleeping in the chair beside his bed. ‘What happened, why am I here, why is the corporal here, why am I still alive?’ Were his thoughts as he saw the corporal stir and wake from his slumber. He looked surprised. 

“Your, awake,” Levi stated. Eren looked down in shame.

“I didn’t want to...I just wanted to die! What do you not understand! Why do you not understand!!,” He Yelled at him. Levi looked incredulous. He knew Eren was unstable, but he didn’t think that he was this unstable. 

“Eren, look at me,” Levi said, Eren wouldn’t so Levi gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head up. Eren’s eyes lost all their hope, they were no longer the amazing bright, vibrant green eyes. They were dull and were full of sadness. “Eren, you are an important member of this team, we can’t afford to lose you,” Levi said.  
“I’m only important because I’m a titan shifter, and you guys had to take me in, whether you wanted to or not,” Eren said, Levi was fuming.  
“Who told you that?” he asked though his anger wasn’t pointed towards Eren.  
“They did,” Eren replied. levi thought and sighed to himself.  
“Eren, who are they? The military police?” Levi questioned. Eren nodded slowly. “Eren let me tell you something,” Eren nodded his head again, refusing to say anything. “You are not important to us because you are a titan shifter, do you understand?” Levi asked. Eren closed his eyes seemingly in thought. Levi never thought he’d hear the words that came out of the boy’s mouth.  
“Why then, why am I so important to you?” He asked his eyes still closed. Levi saw him start to tremble, a lone tear slide down his face. “WHY, TELL ME WHY I-ME, A TITAN SHIFTER, IS IMPORTANT TO THE SCOUTS!” Eren yelled, finally opening his eyes. Tears started rolling down his face like a waterfall. Levi looked at Eren, He got up quickly, and in one swift motion moved to hug Eren. The crying boy didn’t make a move to reject the hug but he didn’t make a move to accept it either. Then Eren lifted his arms and hugged Levi back. Eren started to tremble with tears as he cried into Levi’s chest. “Don’t cry, it’ll be ok, we will take it one step at a time. How does that sound?” Levi said, changing the subject. He didn’t really want to confess to Eren now, with Eren’s mental instability he might think that Levi was lying to him, and Levi was also afraid that Eren didn’t like him back and that would make him look like a fool. They had to get him mostly back to normal. Eren, to say the least...was stunned. He was being hugged by his hero, his leader, his lover. But Eren still didn’t think Levi liked him in that way. Eren fell asleep in Levi’s arms. 

Eren’s POV  
I awoke to the sun beaming brightly on my face. I then realized that there was warmth beside me. I looked over and saw corporal Levi lying beside me. I felt my face heat up. How long had he been there? All night? I decided not to wake him up, he just looked so peaceful. I carefully got up to go to the bathroom. When I opened the door and walked out, I saw Levi’s worried face staring at me. When his eyes met mine, I saw relief pass through his steel grey eyes. “Levi?” I said. He got up.  
“Eren thank god you're ok,” He said. I was confused.  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Then memories from last night came back to me. I realized, he was probably worried that I’d run away or something. Levi must have noticed because he got up and walked over to me. “Sorry for jumping to conclusions Eren,” He said. “It’s alright, I understand,” I replied. I walked back to my bed. I sat down on top of the covers. Levi walked over and sat down in the chair next to my bed. I felt my eyelids start get heavy. I layed back on the pillows and closed my eyes and was met with the comforting arms of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren

I was awoken by being shaken slightly. Even though it was a small gesture, I didn’t quite like the feel of hands on me especially when I was asleep. I started to panic. 

Levi  
I went to go wake Eren up. I had forgotten what he’d gone through when he was in the custody of the MP’s. He woke up looking startled and started hyperventilating. “Eren calm down, it’s just me,” I said. 

Eren  
I heard Levi’s voice, I opened my eyes and saw Levi, I then realized that I wasn’t with the military police anymore. I was safe with the scouts. “Ah, Sorry Levi,” I said. He gave me a funny look. “What?” I inquired. “Why are you sorry, you did nothing wrong, I’m the one who should be sorry,” He said. “Let’s just go down to breakfast,”

No POV  
Eren and Levi walked down to the kitchen and Levi told Eren to sit down while he made them something to eat. Eren was glad that he was told to sit, as he was feeling a little bit dizzy. When Levi set a plate down in front of Eren, All he could do was look at it. It made him a sick just thinking about eating, it made his stomach churn. Eren poked around. Levi could sense his discomfort. “Eren, you really need to try to eat,” he said cautiously. He was afraid the frail and broken boy would have another mental breakdown like he did the other night. “I’m not hungry,” Eren stated, getting up. He started walking, Eren swayed on his feet. Levi was up in seconds, he just barely had time to catch him, before the brunette came crashing down to the ground. Eren had passed out, Levi carried him back to his room. 

Levi

I just had mere seconds to catch Eren as he came crashing down. I picked him up, frowning. Eren had lost a lot of weight and he was a lot less muscular, he was more boney. I carried him up to my room and laid him on my bed. I sat at my desk and started on the mountains of paperwork I had. 

Eren  
I woke up with a major headache. I opened my eyes but had to close them immediately. The light made my headache worse. I threw my arm over my eyes and groaned. “Eren what’s wrong?” Came the concerned voice of Levi. “Light, hurts,” Was all I could manage through the pain. The lights went off, I felt a cool hand on my forehead. Levi whispered. “I’ll be back, gonna get Hanji,” I heard the door open and then shut. After a few minutes the light was turned on. “He’s got a fever,” I heard, but it was all fuzzy. I heard Hanji say something but I couldn’t make it out. I felt a strong wave of dizziness hit me….then everything went black again. 

Levi  
Hanji and I were talking and Eren suddenly went completely limp. He’d passed out again. Hanji wants to monitor him closely, to see where this fever leads. It’s pretty high, his forehead is burning to the touch. Between him being mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted, and him not eating...a fever isn’t a good thing. His body doesn’t have enough of the nutrients it needs, to heal itself. I stayed and watched over Eren. Hanji insisted we take him back to the infirmary, so she could watch over him better. Eren woke up, he was quietly moaning in pain. I called Hanji in. She gave him painkillers, and something else to kill his fever. I decided to tell Eren. It seemed the painkillers were working, because Eren was chatting up a storm. “Eren do you really want to know why you are so important to us?” I asked, He looked at me and nodded. I sighed, telling myself that I can’t back down now. 

Eren

Levi asked me if I wanted to know why I was so important to the scouts. I really did. I nodded. He sighed. My heart kinda broke at that but I didn’t show it. What was he going to say? Was he going to say that I wasn’t?  
Levi

“Eren I like you,” I finally came out and said it. A look of confusion passed his features, then he started laughing. My heart dropped. “I like you too levi,” he said kinda joking kinda not. God damnit! I didn’t want to have to explain it to him. “No Eren, I don’t think you understand,” I said, he stopped laughing and looked at me. “Eren you have managed to get past every wall I have put around my heart, I love your smile, your eyes, I love the way you laugh, Eren, I’m in love with you,” I said, Eren had tears in his eyes. 

Eren

“Eren you have managed to get past every wall I have put around my heart, I love your smile, your eyes, I love the way you laugh, Eren, I’m in love with you,” My heart skipped a beat at those words. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I couldn’t help it, the man I looked up to, the man I lived for, The man I loved...had just confessed his love to me. “I *Sniff* love you too *Sniff*” I said. Levi looked really happy. I felt a wave of nausea and dizziness hit me as the medicine wore off. My throat itched, I coughed once, but that one cough turned into a whole fit of coughs. 

Levi

Eren’s smile dropped, he started hacking his head off. I brought over a trashcan just incase he got sick to himself, which he did. I was concerned when there was blood involved. Eren finally stopped throwing, which wasn’t too bad considering he had nothing in his system, Eren finally passed out. 

Eren  
As soon as that wave of nausea hit me, I started throwing up. It hurt, so much but I couldn’t say anything. I could feel my eyelids droop, as if they were too heavy for me to keep them opened. There were black dots dancing in my line of vision. I felt the arms of unconsciousness pull me in. I let my eyelids close. 

Levi  
Eren has been out for three days now, I’m starting to get worried. Hanji said that it was just his body getting caught up on sleep, but it didn’t keep me from worrying any less. Eren hasn’t really been eating, but he acts all fine...could it all be just an act? Could Eren’s depression be relapsing? Was he not over it in the first place? Now that I think about he hasn’t been even kinda the same since his time with the Military Police. 

No POV

Levi waited and waited, but Eren still showed no signs of waking up...that is until one day...about a week and a half after eyen fell unconscious...he opened his bleary eyes. He looked sickly, he was pale, his ribs were showing through his skin, and he had dark purple bags under his eyes. He looked like death warmed over. 

Levi

Eren opened his eyes, looking straight at me. He looked sickly, he was pale, his ribs were showing through his skin, and he had dark purple bags under his eyes. He looked like death warmed over. I stared into his beautiful teal green eyes. They were dull, not their usual sharpness. I walked over to his bed and hugged him. He made no movement. I could feel his bones. I decided that I had to help him, no matter how stubborn he proved to be.

“Eren, you need to at least try to eat,” I said, he must have heard the note of concern in my voice because he picked up his spoon and took a small bite of the soup I made. 

Eren  
“Eren, you need to at least try to eat,” Levi said, I heard the note of concern in his voice I picked up his spoon and took a small bite of the soup he made. I was thankful when I didn’t feel the need to throw it up. I took a few more small bites, but after the fourth my body decided that it ad enough. “It’s a start,” Levi said slightly smiling. He took the bowl of soup and left me to my thoughts. There was a shadow of a person. “Who’s there?” I asked. The lights turned off. I started panicking. “Hello?” I asked into the darkness. Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It felt like I was on fire. What I saw before I fell unconscious was the signature green cape and the wings of freedom. It was someone from the scouts. Then the world went black. 

Hanji  
I walked to Eren’s room to check up on him. It was dark, maybe he had a headache. “Eren I’m going to turn the light on,” I said, I got a whimper in response. What I saw shocked me. “LEVI!” I yelled. He came rushing in here. I ran over to Eren, there was a knife logged in his chest. There was some sticky substance around the wound. I took some samples of it.

Levi

I heard Hanji yell for me. What did she want? I walked in the direction of her voice. When I saw that she was in Eren’s room, I started running. The sight I saw was gruesome. Eren has a knife in his chest. I stood there shocked. I called Erwin and he told Hanji not to touch the knife. There could be fingerprints on it. Hanji put a plastic bag over the knife, she hesitated. Erwin had to pull it out. Hanji immediately set to work, she stitched him up and wrapped bandages around him. “Whoever the hell did this was planning on killing Eren, thankfully they missed any vital organs,” She had said. I sighed. For a few days all I did was stay by Eren’s bedside. After then Hanji made me go take a shower, eat, then go rest. Telling me Eren would want me to take care of myself. 

(Time skip to a week after) No POV

It is a rare thing for the scouts to be truly quiet. It was rare for Levi to be in complete despair over one of his comrades and show it. Eren, lay in a bed covered in a thin layer of sweat as he fights for his life. You see, Hanji tried and tried, but couldn’t find an antidote for the poison that was on that knife. It was either Eren fight through this, or he gives up and dies. Levi took his lover’s hand. He looked up at Hanji. “I don’t think he’ll last much longer…” The broken man said in despair. He looked down at Eren. Eren relaxed alerting Hanji and Levi as his breathing stuttered. Hanji put her fingers to his neck. Eren’s pulse was weak and fluttering against her fingers. But he started to pull through. He started fighting again. 

Eren

There was a blinding white light. I saw a familiar figure. “Mom? Is that you?” I called out. It was her. “Mom I’ve missed you so much,” I said. She looked down at me. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t save you…” I said. THen I realized something, I was seeing my mom, who was dead. “Wait...am I dead?” I asked her. “No not yet sweetie, you are at what they call the crossroads, This is where you get to make your choice,” She said. “I-I have to go back, I love Levi,” I said. She looked at me curiously. “Found yourself a boy have you?” She asked. “Um... no...a man,” I said, not knowing how she would take it. “A man..as in older than you?” She asked. ‘Oh no, here we go,’ I thought to myself. I nodded. “And do you love this man?” I nodded again. “Well then, as long as he treats you right, I don’t care,” She said. I felt overcome with happiness. “I love you mom,” I said. I hugged her. Then there was a blinding white light.

No POV  
Eren tensed up and drew in a heavy breath...but nothing followed. It took a minute for it to settle in. Eren had just taken his last breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi stood up abruptly, feeling for the knife in his pocket. He walked to the door with tears in his eyes. His arm was grabbed by none other than Mikasa who was crying. “Eren wouldn’t want this…” She trailed off. “Let me go!” Levi yelled. “Eren’s dead! I-I can’t live without him,” Levi said. He took the knife out of his pocket and flipped it open. He put it to his neck. ‘One swift pull and I can join Eren,’ he thought to himself. Then there was a sudden inhale. All eyes went to the titan shifter….but he was dead..wasn’t he? The knife dropped from Levi’s hands. Hanji grabbed it and stuffed it up her sleeve. Levi put his fingers to Eren’s neck. Tha-THUMP tha-THUMP. It was a little irregular, but it was getting stronger. Eren was alive. Levi cried that day. He cried in happiness. Levi stayed by Eren’s bedside until he woke up. Levi soon found himself laying his head down, eyelids drooping. Levi soon found himself asleep. 

Eren

I felt myself come back to consciousness. I opened my eyes. I saw Levi, his head laying on the side of the bed. His hand in mine. I smiled slightly. I didn’t want to wake him up, as he looked too peaceful. I layed there for what felt like hours before Levi finally stirred awake. “Morning Eren,” He said sleepily. Then a look of realization passed through his grey eyes. “Eren!” He flung himself at me. I hugged him back. I knew he was crying, I could feel the tears on my shoulder , and feel the sobs wracking his body. All I could do was hold him, and let him cry. 

No POV  
Eren and Levi stayed like that for hours. All the while Erwin and Hanji were busy looking for the suspect. They soon found him. His name was Randall Fox. He was sentenced to life in prison for his crimes. Levi and Eren’s love started to blossom. They started dating.

Levi  
Eren is almost completely healed, Hanji said that he couldn’t start training on the ODM gear until he was completely healed though. I have been planning on proposing to Eren, and I think that today is the day to do it. 

Eren

Levi took me to the beach today. It was at about sundown. I had no idea why though, he was also acting kinda nervous. “Looks pretty,” I said noting the sunset over the water. “Eren, do you wanna know why I brought you here today?” Levi asked. I shook my head. “No,” I said. “Eren, I love you, so so much. And I wanna stay with you forever…” He said kinda trailing off. He dug in his pocket, pulled out a ring, it was a simple ring, but a beautiful one, and got down on one knee. My heart swelled. “Eren I love you, and nothing can change that, I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I love you so much it hurts, Will you do the honor of marrying me?” He asked, I was stunned. I nodded my head. “Y-Yes!” he put the ring on my finger. I hugged him, breathing in his sent, laying my head on his chest listening to the reassuring rhythm of his heartbeat. He hugged me back. 

Levi  
‘Damn that was cheesy,’ I thought. Eren looked stunned, I thought he might have said no. “Y-Yes!” He said. I put the ring on his finger. It was a simple diamond, but I knew he would love it. He hugged me. I hugged him back. My heart swelled with happiness. Eren was alive, and he was my fiance. We stayed at the beach for the next few hours. 

No POV  
Eren and Levi finally got married. Armin was happy for his best friend, Mikasa however, was a little more hesitant about accepting it, but she finally accepted it. Hanji was saying how she knew they loved each other all along. And Erwin congratulated the two. They had finally defeated the titans. More of the scouts died, but they came together and helped each other through all the sadness. They all settled down to have a somewhat normal life. Eren and Levi moved to France, where Levi’s wanted to live for years. Mikasa and Armin visited them often as they had moved to France so they could be together. They all lived happily ever after. 

 

(Hey guys this is the end of the story. Sorry that this chapter is so short. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought if it!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
